


Shattered Heart

by Wickedheartache



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedheartache/pseuds/Wickedheartache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Regina's kiss wakes Henry and still he won't talk to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Heart

This wasn't how she thought everything would go. It wasn't suppose to be Henry it was suppose to be that insufferable woman Emma Swan. All she had to do was take a bite of that damn turnover and she'd be here not Henry. But no Emma had to go screw that up. Regina never felt this kind of fear in a very long time even before the curse. Regina's hand held and softly rubbed circles on his cool almost lifeless hand.

Seeing Henry like this chilled her to the bone. A chill that never went away that only seeped further into her heart and soul. Well, what was left of it that was. Tears ran down her face, she quickly wiped them away with her other hand not wanting to let go of Henry's hand. She looked around making sure no one was around. She wasn't sure how much time she had left with Henry before Emma came back and forced her to leave.

She pressed her lips to his hand. "I am so sorry Henry," she started softly. Regina's right hand started smoothing out his hair as the left stayed clinching his small hand. "I never ever meant to hurt you Henry, never. You were suppose to be the one good thing in my life and I have managed to screw that up." Tears streaked down her cheeks faster. "All I wanted to do was love someone and who loved me back, but I know you don't love me Henry. It is pretty obvious with the way you look at me and accuse me of being the Evil Queen I once was."

Regina didn't even try to wipe away the tears it was pretty pointless since the dam had broken and now there was no stopping them. "At first it was easy I knew you loved me once, for those short few years, and I was so happy and good feeling that love from you. But it slowly disappeared as you got older into full blown hatred. I guess I can't blame you, I wouldn't love me either. It's my own personal curse, never to be loved." She swallowed back the sobs that wanted to escape.

Regina finally dropped Henry's hand and wiped away the tears. "Don't tell Emma but she pretty damn lucky to have your love. I know I've lost you to her permanently. And it makes my hatred for her oh so much stronger. But she makes you happy as for all I do is cause you more pain. I've lost you and it breaks the last of my already shattered heart."

Regina stood up knowing her time was almost up. "I love you Henry, So much and that's never going to stop." She leaned over and softly put her lips to his forehead. Tears falling from her eyes and landed on his forehead. She felt it his body jostled awake. Regina leaned back seeing Henry's eyes popped open. "Henry, your awake!" she sobbed happily.

He glared at her as her hand sooth his hair. "Don't touch me, you're evil! Where's Emma? I want Emma! Emma Emma Emma!" she screamed at her. And Regina felt it the last bit of her heart shattering into nonexistence and she gasped at the pain and she backed away quickly tripping over chairs and trays behind her. Her head snapped as the door burst open with Emma and Doctor Whales entering the room. Henry's face lighting up at the sight of Emma as she cried and fussed over him.

Regina couldn't handle watching the scene and she quickly bolted from the room. She cried harder as she walked from the room mourning the lost of her son and the last of her heart. She was never meant to be a mother or a good person. She mourned finally for the girl she never would be again, and for the life she was forever denied. That old familiar blackness seemed into her once again, and as it had happen before she welcomed the darkness, it was the only thing that would never abandon her…


End file.
